prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Momozono Love
Momozono Love is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Public Yotsuba Junior High School in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!. She is being taught dancing by Chinen Miyuki, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom she admires. She later forms a group with her childhood friends, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori, which she calls "Clover". Love has dirty blond hair that is shoulder length which she wears in two tight ponytails at the top of her head. Her Pickrun, the Pirun, is pink and wears a chef's hat on its head. Love's alter ego is . Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl, who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She adores dancing and is a big fan of the dancing unit "Trinity". She also dislikes studying and all sports except dancing. Despite caring for people around her and being very passionate, Love has a very short temper and is easily hurt and angered, to the point that she cries and claims she hates her mother like a child. History Love receives tickets from her mother to see the dance group Trinity. She is a fan of one of the girls in Trinity, the lead dancer Miyuki. Before arriving, she runs into the fortune telling house, whereas the fortune teller Setsuna tells Love that she will soon "encounter great happiness." When Eas' Nakewameke disrupts the events, Love goes to protect Miyuki. The Pirun senses her determination and goes into her cellphone. This allows her to turn into Cure Peach and combat the Nakewameke. After it is defeated, Eas reveals herself and leaves, saying they will be enemies. Later on, Miyuki thanks Love for saving her and decides to teach her dance . She goes on to make a group with Miki and Inori, becoming Clover . Tart and Chiffon find her later and explain Pretty Cure's purpose. Love is playing Lucky Draw in town when she meets Setsuna again. Upon her request, she gives a tour of the town, unaware that Setsuna was trying to steal Love's Linkrun. She gives Setsuna a clover necklace, and says goodbye, eager to meet her again. This markets the start of Love's friendship with Setsuna, and Eas' change in her intentions. One day, Love loses the link to Cure Vitan, who makes Chiffon's food. Unable to get food from the Linkrun, she makes something for Chiffon. Chiffon is a bit picky at first, but she eventually tries it. While in the middle of a fight with Westar's flower Nakewameke, the Pirun is called upon. She receives the Peach Rod upon use and defeats the Nakewameke. After a hard fight with the second Nakisakebe, Love and the other girls collapse near the entrance to the park . They make a full recovery and later tell Miyuki about their double life after Tart approaches her, as they believe Miyuki is the fourth Cure . The biggest shock comes to Love when she sees a suffering Eas in a stadium, who reveals her identity as Setsuna . Though still hurt and shocked, Love is determined to save her friend and turn her to good. Thanks to Cure Peach's words after fighting Eas and Eas' death, Chiffon calls upon the Akarun, and turns Setsuna into Cure Passion. Although she welcomes Cure Passion to the group, Cure Passion declines and goes off, ignoring Cure Peach who tries to follow. As Love is going to a restaurant with her parents, she sees Setsuna, and introduces her to her family. As she, Setsuna, and her family eat, she finally notices Setsuna smile. When Westar's tower Nakewameke attacks, Peach first confronts the monster on her own. Eventually, Setsuna becomes Cure Passion, and takes on Westar one-on-one. When a bell missile heads straight for her, she deflects it with aid from Cures Berry and Pine. Cure Peach officially welcomes Cure Passion to the team once the mess is cleaned up, and Love's mom offers to let her stay in their house, which she accepts. While Love is showing Setsuna the places and people around town, memories of Love's grandfather come up after Love shows Setsuna her tatami. Both the tatami and an old-fashioned camera are important to her. Love hesitates when Setsuna asks what kind of person her grandfather was. Soular turns the camera into a Nakewameke, but when Pretty Cure confront the menace, Cure Peach gets blinded by the camera's flash, and Love is spirited away to when she was younger. After Chiffon and Tart arrive, Chiffon activates her powers. She and the rest of the Cures call out to Love. Her grandfather tells her nothing lasts forever, and to return to the real world. She at first does not want to leave him, but goes out there with his advice in her heart. With her belief that the people she loves are always with her, she defeats the Nakewameke. At the beginning of the new school year, Setsuna transfers. Love is happy that Setsuna has become popular, but because she forgot about a baseball game Chinen Daisuke was playing, he gets mad at her. Love later comes to the game, and watches the team. After the game, Westar turns a pitching machine to a Nakewameke. Cure Peach saves Daisuke from an attack, and Peach is the first to make a hit in the baseball match. The four later purify the Monster of the day, and Love and Daisuke reconcile that evening. Relationships Love cares for everyone, in which Inori and Miki states that "her tears are for others" whenever she fails at matchmaking. Higashi Setsuna: Later, Love meets up with a future teller who calls herself Setsuna, who is actually Eas of Labyrinth in disguise. Love, with her personality, is thrilled to see her again and quickly makes friends with her. Throughout their friendship, Love's cheerful and gentle personality gets through Setsuna and into Eas. In the end, Love, as Cure Peach, sacrifices her own health to save a suffering Eas, and refuses to believe that Setsuna is indeed their enemy. When it is revealed that Setsuna is Cure Passion, Love is happy to let her into Pretty Cure, and is devastated when Cure Passion rejects the offer and walks on her own. However, Love manages to talk to Setsuna again, making her live with her and her family, as well as going to the same school and joining the dancing group Clover. Family: The family member Love feels closest to is her grandfather. She loved to spend time with him when she was younger. When he told her that her friends needed her in the real world, she did not want to leave him at first. This implies that he died prior to the series and the death broke Love's heart. Chinen Daisuke- Love's childhood friend who also has a crush on her. Love is totally oblivious to this however. Cure Peach "The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked Fresh, Cure Peach!" ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ "Pinku no haato wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyuapiichi!" is considered the leader of Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. She has long light-blond hair in two ponytails, a pink dress and long shoes, and her eyes become slightly lighter. Cure Peach's theme color is pink, and her suit symbol is the heart. When Love transform for the first time, Cure Peach is in her own state, defeating the Nakewameke and Eas with ease and no fear. After Eas has disappeared, the trance goes away, and Peach regains Love's consciousness. Later, when she deforms into Love again, Love wonders just who she was, as she acted like another person. This, however, does not happen again, as Love afterward is in her own mind while being Cure Peach. Cure Peach can use the attack Love Sunshine, which is later upgraded to Love Sunshine Fresh after getting the Peach Rod. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Berry and Cure Pine combine their normal attacks, which they call Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Peach transfers her powers into the Lovely Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping fresh, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心。羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ "Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Hanebatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru!" is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains, both in the series and in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, thanks to the Labryinth people's cheering and the Miracle Lights respectively. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Peach, but has lighter colors and longer skirt and ribbons, as well as long wings. Because of her leader status, Cure Angel has the longest wings, but are mostly used for slapping enemies away. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. This form is seen again during the final episode of the series after the people of Labyrinth cheered them on. This time, instead of a fifth Pickrun, Pirun transforms into its angel form, enabling Cure Angel's powers to go through the rest of Pretty Cure, as well. Cure Rainbow Peach is an upgrade Cure Peach gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in both Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? and the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of grand white ones. Etymology :' translates to peach, an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Peach. means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning peach orchard.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC :' An obvious reference to her role as the Cure or Symbol of Love and to her loving personality. Her name is the English word ''love, not a translation of the Japanese word for love. Her name is written in the katakana writing system, which is primarily used for writing non-Japanese words. Trivia *Love is the first Cure character to have her given name in katakana. *Love, as both herself and as Cure Peach, is the first Cure so far whose hair and eye colors are not the same. She is followed by Higashi Setsuna, who has dark purple hair with scarlet eyes as Setsuna and pink hair with red eyes as Cure Passion. *In the movie Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? and the end of Fresh Pretty Cure!, Love gains a second Cure form called '''Cure Angel. Before this name was revealed, some fans called this new form "Shining Peach", as it resembles Shining Dream, Cure Dream's upgraded form in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! the Movie: Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets. Some fans who are familiar with the anime series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wedding_Peach Wedding Peach] also called her Wedding Peach because of her resemblance to Hanasaki Momoko when transformed into Wedding Peach. *Cure Peach has a habit of making a fist with her thumb, index finger and pinky finger out in all her pictures. It is believed that is her trademark move. In sign language, this position of her hand means "I love you", which corresponds with her name and her power over love. *Cure Peach is the one of Cures who don't have the hair like the theme, folowing Nagisa, Honoka, Saki and folowed by Setsuna and Kanade. And is the first, and only pink Pretty Cure who have the hair blonde. Gallery Profiles Asami - Cure Peach.jpg|TV Asahi-image of Cure Peach. Asami - Normal Love.jpg|TV Asahi-image of Love in her school uniform. Asami - Dance Love.jpg|TV Asahi-image of Love in her dance clothes. Asami - Day Love.jpg|TV Asahi-image of Love in her normal clothes. Cure Peach.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Cure Peach. chara01.jpg|Cure Peach's profile in Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?. Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_-_Cure_Peach_profile.jpg|Cure Peach's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. All_Stars_DX2_-_Cure_Peach.jpg|Cure Peach's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. peach2.jpg|Trading card of Cure Peach for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. peach (2).jpg|Trading card of Cure Peach for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. 4v1gh4fgjhfgj.jpg|Cure Peach's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. Screenshots love.jpg|Love in the first eyecatch. Cure Peach.JPG|Cure Peach after transforming. 31529062.jpg|Cure Peach attacking. Fresh Pretty Cure! - Peach Rod.png|Cure Peach with her Cure Stick, the Peach Rod. Love1502.jpg|Cure Peach using Love Sunshine Fresh. cure peach_screenshot.jpg|Cure Peach smiles. shot0891.png|Love In DX 3|link=Precure All Stars DX3: Deliver the Future! The Rainbow-Colored Flower That Connects the World shot0141.png|Cure Angel|link=Momozono Love References